


Wave Echoes

by Stennerd



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buck dreams of the tsunami, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Comfort/Angst, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan Buckley Week 2020, M/M, Mentions of Christopher, mentions of the tsunami, mild descriptions of what happened in the tsunami, soft buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Day 6: “Please kiss me.” + angst – Buck dreams about the tsunami, something he hasn't done in quite some time, thankfully this time round he has his boyfriend to comfort him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967557
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	Wave Echoes

Buck dreamt of the tsunami. It caught him unawares, he hadn’t dreamt, hadn’t really thought about it for a long time. Somewhere deep in mind, he knew how much time has passed since it happened, but it must have recognised the upcoming two-year anniversary of that fateful day.

The dream was unrelenting.

It took him back, made him relive every agonising minute. The roar of the water resounding in his ears as it came surging towards him and Christopher; the way it tore Christopher from his arms and sent him in a tailspin, unable to tell which way was up.

He’ll never forget that moment when he thought he and Christopher were safe on top of that fire truck only for that relief to be dashed away, his heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach when Chris went over the side, lost to the swirling water.

There was so much of that day that he forgot, he thought he forgot, but his mind filed those memories away, tucked them into the deep recess of his mind while he kept his sole focus on finding Christopher.

The agony of having to tell his best friend that he’d lost his son, the one person he was supposed to protect, was what kept him going. He didn’t remember his leg searing for the exertion or the painful cut on his arm on the day, but his dream, his nightmare reminded him.

So much of his skin stung, where the saltwater seeped into his open wounds. Some parts of his body rubbed raw by the sand stirred up in the swell that got trapped in his clothes.

Buck forgot it all. Until his dreaming mind remembered it for him.

He awoke with a gasp, finally released from the dream at the moment he collapsed in the safety of the arms of his friends, knowing Christopher was safe. He lies there, regaining his senses, noticing the deafening roar of the downpour that battered the roof of the house, not dissimilar to the sound of the tidal wave.

Buck breathes out a calming breath, realising the sound must have been a trigger, a latent one at that, having not had that experience when he was still living in his apartment. He reaches out a hand to the space beside him, only to find it empty and cold.

Frowning, he rolls over to find the other side of the bed untouched and still partially made. Sitting up he rubs at his face before checking the time on his phone only to find that he’d only been sleeping for two hours, having gone to bed early before the incoming storm had hit.

Buck gets out of bed with a shiver, and pads down the hallway, seeking out the warm comfort that his boyfriend provides. He finds him bathed in the glow of a single lamp light, reading a book with his ankles crossed as they rested on the coffee table. It seemed Eddie hadn’t joined him yet, still in the same spot on the couch since he last saw him.

Before he realises it, Buck crossed the room and lies across Eddie’s lap and curls around his body. It not a common occurrence but Eddie doesn’t comment, instead setting down the book and wraps his arms around Buck, pulling him into a more comfortable positing o his lap.

“Please kiss me” Buck requests in a low murmur, needing the reminder that Eddie did still love him even after knowing all that happened on that day two years ago. Eddie doesn’t hesitate before pressing a tender kiss to his lips before pulling away with a questioning look, hand combing gently through his curls.

Buck answers the unasked question, “The tsunami,” he breathes out, “the rain, I think, triggered a dream about the tsunami.”

Understanding dawned on Eddie’s face at that, remembering how much Buck agonised over it, still never completely forgiving himself over what transpired that day.

Eddie bends down, touching his forehead to Buck’s, “I love you, and I’ll always be grateful that you saved Chris, that you never gave up to find him again.”

He presses his lips to Buck’s forehead this time, holding them there until Buck sighs, relaxing into the action and letting the memories of his dream dissipate as he settles his mind into the comfort of this moment instead.

He’s not fond of allowing himself to be this needy and vulnerable, but while the rain thunders in his ears, Buck takes comfort in being held in the arms of someone who takes these moments in his stride and loves him anyway. 

They stay like that, ignoring the thrum of the rain, with Eddie instead picking up where he left off with his book, reading it quietly to Buck until the storm passed.


End file.
